A printer has included a double-side printer and a single-side printer in the related art. The double-side printer has been extremely expensive and the body of the printer has been large. Therefore, the double-side printer has occupied a large space in the factory. Whereas, the single-side printer is cheaper than the double-side printer, and the occupied place is relatively small.
However, in order to print on both sides of printing paper by using the single-side printer, that is, to perform double-sided printing, first, a number of paper sheets of which one side is printed are waited on a paper ejecting side of the single-side printer. Then, non-printed sides of the paper sheets are faced upward by reversing a plurality of waited paper sheets (8000 to 10000 sheets at a maximum), and it is necessary to print on remaining non-printed surfaces by moving the paper sheets to a paper feeding side of the printer again.
However, the number of the paper sheets to be printed by the printer is large, and it is necessary to bundle an appropriate number of printed paper sheets on the paper ejecting side of the printer and to move and load the paper sheets on the paper feeding side of the printer again. Regarding this work, manual re-loading has been the mainstream, and this has been complicated.
Especially in a case of the large paper size, such as A size, octavo, and duodecimo, the weight increases. In addition, the weight is further increased according to the paper quality. Therefore, the work to reverse and move a large number of paper sheets having large size has required physical strength. This work has been a very heavy work even for skilled workers.
Whereas, there has been a modification of a material reversing machine used when paper sheet is turned from one side (surface) to another side (rear surface) in a double-sided printing work by the printer. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses above material reversing machine.
However, in the disclosed Patent Literature 1, a special reversing machine has been required. When the stacked paper is sandwiched and held by a hydraulic device and the sandwiched stacked paper is reversed, it is necessary to have a motor as a power source. Further, the reversing machine is a fixed-type reversing machine of which a rotation axis to reverse the sandwiched and held stacked paper is fixed to the reversing machine. The reversing machine is a device which requires power such as the hydraulic device and the motor to operate it. Therefore, the reversing work has not been easily and quickly performed.
Further, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses the invention of a reversing mechanism of bundled sheets of paper.
However, there has been a reversing mechanism apparatus which has a unit for sandwiching and holding the bundled sheets of paper by a skid placed on the bottom surface and a skid placed on the top, fixing the space between the skids with a plurality of channel members, suspending right and left rotation axes of this by chains, suspending the center of the chains by a balance-shaped bar, suspending it by a power to reverse it having the rotation axis with a ratchet function as the center, and then, reversing it. The bar has not been safely and promptly set.
In addition, there has been a non-printed paper supply apparatus for a single-side printer obtained by the applicant of the present application. For example, Patent Literature 3 discloses the above supply apparatus.
However, in this apparatus, an alignment holding tool and a fastening and reversing tool are attached/detached to/from a pallet which is a paper receiving table with bolts and nuts at some places. Therefore, time and labor have been required for the attaching/detaching work.